Second High School War
The Second High School War is a War between the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Kami-Kōbe High School, when Prince Maxus have found the Aqua Stone, one of the seven Power Stone and would be given to Isara Gekko as a gift. Beginning Years later, following the event known as the "First High School War", Interpol agent Chun-Li suggests that they join forces with the United States Military to destroy the enigmatic crime syndicates known as both the Shadaloo and the Eggman Empire. Captain Guile, who is out for revenge against Shadowlaw's leader, M. Bison, for the death of his best friend, refuses, but eventually relents when Chun-Li tells him that Bison killed her father years ago and she herself wants revenge, but knows that her duty comes first. At the Shadowlaw base, Bison, along with his bodyguards Balrog, Vega and Sagat, orders a worldwide manhunt for Ryu, determined to induct him into his organization, and sends out hundreds of monitor cyborgs to find more valuable martial artists for their cause. However, Ryu, who is traveling the world to seek out worthy challengers, such as Fei-Long, Dhalsim and E. Honda, remains undetected, because he knows how to suppress his Ki. Chris meets both the Doll Masters Tatsu and Tatsuya Gekko, who were encountered by the Doll named, Decapre, who goes berserk and attacks Chris, determined to kill him but was stopped Paul Uzuki. Battle Part 1 Meanwhile, Ryu's American best friend and fighting rival, Ken Masters, has settled down with his girlfriend, Eliza, but still yearns for a good challenge and desires a rematch with Ryu. During a tussle with T. Hawk, who had sought out Ken to challenge him, Ken is seen by a monitor cyborg via Doll Master, Tatsu and the footage of the fight is sent to Eggman's base. Bison sees the footage and learns of Ken's history with Ryu, and decides to hunt him down and brainwash him in Ryu's stead. Part 2 Delta Red is investigating strange energy discharges coming from the Amazon, and Cammy believes that Shadaloo is behind it; however, everyone believes "it's history". Ryu is training in the desert, and he remembers Akuma talking to him at one point, saying that seeking anything but power is foolishness of the highest order, and that "the blood flowing through your veins calls out to you". Akuma also threatened to murder Ryu if he did not give in to the Satsui no Hado. Part 3 At the Masters Foundation headquarters, where Ken refuses to be interviewed by a woman named Maya. Later, he talks about his last fight with Ryu, the Satsui no Hado, and his personal life, now thinking he is no longer a fighter. Later, Cammy and her squad are sent to the Amazon to find whatever remains of the energy discharge. Upon finding out it isn't a natural depression, Cammy remembers finding out the images were altered and they find dead animals, and later human corpses, presumed to be the missing fighters. While Maya, who is actually Crimson Viper, is seen spying on Ken, the scene shifts to Ryu, who hears Akuma talking in his mind about submitting to the Satsui no Hado; he recalls Master Gouken's adoption of him and his "death", and vows to control it. Meanwhile, Eliza, Ken's wife and sister of Guile's wife, is shopping for baby stuff since she's pregnant, which Ken is unaware of, and meets Maya, talking about Ken and giving a doll to Eliza. Part 4 Meanwhile, at an oasis, a tired and dying Ryu thinks about all that he has been through, musing that "all of mankind holds a power within, the power of life. This force is fragile yet eternal, life begets more life and the cycle continues. This force, this power, is what drives them all, but what is 'power'?". He continues on his way, still musing. Guile and Chun Li find an old, yet heavily guarded castle, which holds a lab. Inside, they find another dead fighter and more valuable data, with Cammy joining them. At their hotel room, they find out about BLECE, the culprit behind the dead animals and their appearance, and find out Ryu is their target. They go to Ken in order to track down Ryu, but Cammy mentions that someone may beat them to it. Meanwhile, at the missing fighter's house, which is for sale, Ryu ponders about said fighter when Crimson Viper, who heard about Ryu's location through Ken's phone call via the bugged doll, ambushes him and fights till Cammy interrupts. She attempts to fend the secret agent off, but finds Chris and two Doll Master fighting Decapre and causes C. Viper to retreat. Part 5 Hayate is attacked by Gouki but was saved by Ryu. The Battle between Ryu, Hayate and Akuma began with the help of the Satsui no Hado. During their hard battle Ken confronts the old man and is easily taken down. It is here that old man tells Ken about the Satsui no Hado. He states that the Satsui no Hado is a mysterious evil life force that dwells within certain fighters. As this life force is exploited it grows stronger until it consumes its possessor. Once the person is consumed by the Satsui no Hado they cannot be released from is hold. He states that the Satsui no Hado is ancient, that even old warlords knew of its existence. As Ryu and Hayate gain the upper hand, Sakura runs up to Ryu, wrapping her arms around him, and manages to both keep him and Hayate from finishing Gouki off. Gouki then walks away, cursing Gouken and saying that he will meet Ryu again and fight him. Gouki sees an apparition of Sayaka treating his wounds in the past before the scene shifts back to the present with Gouki demonstrating a more human appearance with normal eyes, perhaps implying that he has regained some of his humanity. Ryu is left extremely shaken by this ordeal, and Sakura keeps him company. While Chris, Tatsu and Tatsuya are having trouble with Decapre, Decapre herself is interrupted by Cammy. Decapre once again goes beserk and attacks Cammy, determined to kill her, but is suddenly incapacitated by the failure of her rapidly expiring body. As Cammy tries to help her, Decapre removes her mask, revealing her horribly scarred face and the source of her hatred. M. Bison then appears and tells Cammy that it was never a coincidence, and that Decapre is going to die as a result of a "dead man's switch installed in her, with her mind slowly deteriorating from having broken free of M. Bison's control. As Bison speculates about a potential bargain for her life, Decapre decides to hold out her hand to Cammy and tells Cammy that it's alright, similar to what Cammy said to Decapre before she was taken to her stasis pod; M. Bison then takes Decapre away. Back in her stasis pod, Decapre then says in her thoughts, "It's alright. Your big sister is right here." Part 6 Using the Halberd II and the fleet of Kami-Kobe ships and Subspace Gunships, Kenta Yunfat intends to take over Izumogakure and "put an end to its lazy lifestyle." Seeing this as a threat, Chris and co. plus Kirby and Hotaru and Obito Junior attempts to stop him by trying to land on the Halberd with the Warp Star. Kirby's first attempt to board fails, as he is thrown off by Heavy Lobster (after being tricked into going behind the main engine) into Orange Ocean; they return again on the Warp Stars and the Kami-Kobe School Ship, but is shot down by the Main Cannon No. 1. Chris have made an idea by using the White Carrier , which was disabled by the Main Cannon No. 1, and after shutting it down, Kirby rides the Warp Star again, apparently using it to get to the bridge while Chris and Tatsu's Gang find and shutdown Reactor allowing the Wheelie power sources to escape which will land on the mountains of Sun Land. By riding a Wheelie Helpers, Kirby and Chris and party makes a final leap, flying off the Halberd II. Kirby and the gang watch the Halberd land on the glacier of the mountains and then ride away in the sunset. Part 7 After the "Revenge of Kenta Yunfat" event, Eggman reviewing images of Chris and his High School, gloating his company, Eggman Enterprises and mistook Shadow for Sonic at first glance, but Shadow, in gratitude for being released and being rescued from the JDG-00X Devil Gundam, offered to grant Eggman one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s remnants, which Shadow quickly engaged and easily destroyed. Shadow then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and that he would be waiting aboard the Space Colony ARK. Eggman returned to his base and caught up on the news. A newsflash announcing the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Central City's federal reserve bank caught the doctor's attention, and although the media and public had identified the suspect as Sonic, Eggman knew it could only be Shadow. Part 8 Following the conflict with Xylvania, Western Frontier commanders enjoy a vacation on the islands of the Solar Empire, only for it to be abruptly ended. Toshiya reports into Dr. Eggman that the Locators have located Nui Harime's Location. Eggman then reveals that he knew it must be the Genesis Ring that the Genesis Iron Legion mentioned. At the Solar Imperial Palace, Admiral A-Qira interrupts Empress Lei-Qo to inform her of the hunt for the Genesis Ring, but the Empress already knows and says that "history has come full circle, just as she had foreseen", leaving her Admiral to deal with the attack. Part 9 Aided by the Frontier, the Solar Empire attacks the Eggman Empire and captures the Iron Tower and after a series of losing battles, the Dr. Eggman finally withdraw his troops and return to Egg Academy unaware that Eggman have collected the Chaos Emeralds and continues his search for the Genesis Ring. Part 10 A few days after the conflict in his homeland, A-Qira, having reorganized his forces, leads the Solar Empire into battle, and along with aid from the Tundran Territories, launches a counter-invasion against the Eggman Enpire, but Colonel Windsor and Commander Pierce of the Anglo Isles find themselves forced to take on the might of the two nations to defend the Eggman Empire, and defend several key points as a result. Although initially doing well, A-Qira is eventually pushed out of the Anglo Isles, as Windsor and Pierce successfully repel the invasion. Aftermath As Anglo bombers attack the Solar Empire's naval fleet, A-Qira, witnessing this, upset that he is losing the war. A few seconds later, he suddenly finds himself being confronted by Kaiser Vlad, the fugitive Xylvanian leader who escaped from the Alliance of Nations in the previous war. A-Qira suddenly realizes that Kaiser Vlad has tricked both nations into starting the war against each other but begins coughing soon after while turning pale, realizing that Vlad has poisoned his drink. A-Qira was cured by Hayate's Magic afterwards, while Vlad contacts his troops to see how Eggman's Army is on the search for the Genesis Ring. This starts the Third High School War. Category:Wars Category:Events